Pirates at play
by MysticHeero
Summary: A collection of shorts i wrote just for fun. NO ROMANCE. NO MARY SUE-NESS. just a laugh not to be taken seriously so please no one take offence.


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, or the lovely Orlando Bloom, or the sexy Johnny Depp -shame about's that  
  
Author's Note: this is the first of some shorts that I'm hoping to post soon and this is just a little piece that I came up with for fun. Hope ye's enjoy it and any reviews and comments are most welcome - even bad ones. If ye's be wanting to make suggestions for other shorts I could do then don't hesitate to do so as I's would be most greatful. Anywho lets get on with the show.  
  
Commandeering a ship.  
  
Jack and Gibbs are sitting in a tavern in Tortuga having a couple of drinks with me (I's be Jack's second in command *am very proud*) and Gibbs looks between me and Jack nervously before speaking.  
  
"I have a question for you matey. Do you think I could borrow one of your ships as I have been in the market for one but I can't find one?" Gibbs said in a hurried blur and for a few moments Jack just looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted fur and a tail. I just looked to Jack questioningly who shrugged at me in reply and I proceeded to answer Gibbs.  
  
"Well, I would's be givin' ye the Interceptor but that got blown up (a/n: in the film). I would's be givin' ye the Dauntless but Jack's given it to Annemarie after "commandeering" it for her (a/n: after the film in my little world). I would's be givin' ye the Black Pearl but that's Jack's and I don't really want's to be givin' it to ye's so instead I's be givin' you an easy to follow step-by-step guide, for the slow witted people among us, as to how to commandeer your own ship. Savvy?" I replied and received a look that I took to mean that Gibbs did understand, all of his facial expressions look so alike anyway, so..... Gibbs slowly nodded without any real understanding of what I had just said but I continued on anyways.  
  
"First off you get the sexy-son-of-a-dead-shipmate-that-has-a-strange- nicname-who-just-happens-to-be-a-blacksmith/elf-all-rolled-into-one to spring you from the jail that he just-so-happened-to-build (a/n: ironic that).  
  
Then you make a few comments as to his father's identity before nabbing ye'r effects and beloved hat (can't be forgetting them) and heading for the harbour using an over turned boat, that just-happens-to-be-lying-around- and-that-no-one-will-notice-moving-towards-the-water, as a means of walking under water.  
  
Try not to laugh at ye-dead-shipmates-son as he put his foot in a lobster trap  
  
Tell British crew to bugger off as ye's be taking the ship and scowl at ye's dead-shipmates-son when he makes an out-dated-though-not-for-the-time- comment-("Ai, a vast")-which-in-turn-makes-the-British-crew-laugh-at-you. (not good for ye's reputation, I's be telling ye)  
  
Make a fool of onesies in an attempt at trying to two-handedly-prepare-a- ship-requiring-a-crew for the open sea while the British Navy watch on in sad disgust.  
  
Trick British soldiers into preparing the ship-you-were-after-in-the-first- place and sailing over to the decoy ship so's that you can bugger off with it and make some comment as to thanking the British for preparing your- newly-acquired-ship while sailing off on to the open seas (having disenabled the decoy ship's rudder.  
  
And that's about it really. Savvy?"  
  
"Eh?" Gibbs said as he paused in drinking from his tankard.  
  
"Oh alright I'll do it for's ye." Jack said with an exaggerated sigh as he actually wanted to have a bit of fun and this would do just nicely. I have given up on trying to predict what the charming Captain would do next - I never got far anyways - and decided that I had best go along, if for no other reason then watching Jack's comical antics and so I's joined in with their toasting and drinking (lovely spot of rum).  
  
A/N: I's hoped ye's liked it. I's be posting more soon, I's hope so do look me up again's like. Until then I's be off getting more then slightly drunk on rum with's me Captain Jack Sparrow - don't forgets the captain part.  
  
Look forwards to ye's reviews. 


End file.
